dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Paragus
Son? In the first sentance is it mentioned twice that Broly is paragus's son or is King vegeta also Paragus's son. My question may not make sense but look at the first sentance and you'll know what I mean. :That's not what this sentence is implying. The sentence reads "Paragus is the father of Broly, both of whom despised King Vegeta (and by proxy, his son)," meaning Paragus and Broly despised King Vegeta, and therefore also despised the king's son (Vegeta). Storm 21:26, 8 January 2009 (UTC) When was Paragus killed? In the trivia, it mentions that he is the last pure-blood Saiyan to be killed. However, Goku is killed later in the battle against Cell that same year. I don't see how this movie could have happened after the Cell Games, especially with Gohan's newfound power. Anyone care to explain? F1nal Front1er (talk) 02:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Fix Son Anonymous user filled his entire page in profanity and I had to delete everything in his page and I don't know how to fix it. Can someone who does fix it? Pargus's aging breaks canon Saiyans never age physically once they reach 20 or so years old. So why is Paragus shown older compared to flashbacks? He's Toei's character, they turn saiyans into old farts (ei. Nappa with hair) Also aside from a black/tannish skin i don't see him olderBH Ouji (talk) 18:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Why are we including the paragus of super in this profile but not Broly? Seriously? Why arent we making a new profile for the super version of the character? Hes not from the same timeline (Hadrimon (talk) 16:30, July 18, 2018 (UTC)) It's the same reason why were not separating the two Brolys. DragonEmeperor (talk) 19:09, July 18, 2018 (UTC) they were seperate until earlier, and theres no reason to keep them the same profile when it is obvious they arent the same on grounds of. 1. Not being dead, which they would be chronoligically 2. The movies before not being canon and toriyama's parallel universe line 3. Being admitted reboots (Hadrimon (talk) 21:10, July 18, 2018 (UTC)) Everyone knows, but this what the admins decided on for now. DragonEmeperor (talk) 21:46, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, the bit about the reboots reminds me: Why is Dragon Ball Super: Broly listed among the movies section instead of, say, the actual appearance section for articles like Frieza's article? I mean, isn't the upcoming Broly movie closer in terms of canonicity to Battle of Gods and Resurrection F than the other movies due to being directly made by Akira Toriyama? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:51, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :True, but when the series come back, they're probably gonna turn it into another saga like BoG and 'F'. So it might as well stay listed in Film appearances. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:22, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Problem is, Frieza's article actually incorporates BoG and 'F' into the main appearances section instead of the films section, which makes the decision to leave Broly in the film section very odd, to say the very least. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:02, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, BoG is only flashbacks of his death and Goku battling him in his image training in the manga. As for 'F', everybody is just mixed the anime, manga, and film together. I don't why since I wasn't around then for that. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:56, July 19, 2018 (UTC)